


Deterrant

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the deleted scene from Lauren where Emily mentions Ian backhanding Declan off his bike, and, ironically, from me and Kelsey talking about how we imagine Ian to be romantic and a perfect gentleman with Lauren.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deterrant

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the deleted scene from Lauren where Emily mentions Ian backhanding Declan off his bike, and, ironically, from me and Kelsey talking about how we imagine Ian to be romantic and a perfect gentleman with Lauren.

The slap was unexpected. One minute they were yelling at each other, and the next, she was suddenly looking out the window, one eye reflexively watering. She slowly turned her head back to him. His hand was still raised in the air as he stared at her, like he couldn't believe that he'd just hit her.

Her blood boiled, and then her fist connected with his face, knocking him flat onto his ass.

He laughed, which only made her want to hit him again, but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her down to the floor with him.

"I hate you," she growled at him.

"I hate you, too," he replied, voice heated with something other than anger. His lips found hers and she opened to him, but refused to surrender, battling his tongue with her own.

Their clothing was shed quickly, and he managed to get her on her back for that first thrust, burying his arousal within her own. There was no pause to let her adjust, no moment to savor the feeling of her tight heat around him. He simply pounded away into her body, grunting with the effort, until she flung her body at him, taking him by surprise and forcing him to surrender his dominant position.

Astride him, she continued his punishing rhythm, her fingertips digging into his chest, head tilted back as she took what she wanted from him. She felt his fingers tighten on her hips and warned in a dangerous tone, "If you come, I'll kill you."

He groaned in reply, and moved one hand from her hip to where they were joined, finding the hard little nub with his fingers. Her body went rigid in an instant, a strained, guttural scream escaping her parted lips, and in her moment of oblivion, he rolled them again.

She was only just beginning to relax when he found his release, his own loud groan muffled into her neck, and their bodies slackened together. Her knees shifted further out, allowing him to lay closer against her body, and his head bend down to rest against her breast. Fingers stroking his head lazily, she murmured, "I don't hate you."

"I know," he mumbled in reply. "I love you, too."

"But if you **ever** hit me again..." She let the warning trail off.

He lifted his head and smirked at her. "Hell of a right hook you have there, love. But not a very good deterrent, following it up with sex."

"Yeah, well... next time there won't be sex." She pulled his head back down. "Now either go to sleep or lets go to bed, because I could use a nap after that."


End file.
